One Last Chance, Once Again Tomorrow
by Equals.Love
Summary: Jonesy screwed up his date with Nikki, AGAIN. But this time, Nikki's through with his little games. Can this Garcia get back in his crush's good graces? Or will she shut him down for the last and final time? Read n Review
1. Chapter 1

So this is my story! Hope you guys all like! Please reviieewww :D Btw it's JxN. I think they're cuuute :)

Well... this is only the first chapter duh, but more to come!

----------------------------------------------

Sunny skies didn't seem to affect Nikki at all, her being too pissed to want to even open the curtains. She just curled herself tighter into a ball, pressed against the wall on her bed, glaring at the somewhat transparent curtains. With her mood, a hurricane couldn't compare. In all honesty, despite her loner attitude, she really wanted Jen or Caitlin to be here. Even Wyatt if someone would just shut up and listen. Nikki hoped for too much. In all of about three seconds, one of the three sent her phone buzzing across her nightstand.

She grabbed it and flipped it open, "hello?" she asked, trying to shield some of the nasty tone in her voice. "Nikki where are you? I thought we all agreed to meet at the lemon over an hour ago!" Jen's annoyed, motherly voice scolded. Nikki rolled her eyes, "I'm not going." she said short, ready to hang up the phone, regretting her short want of a listener. "Nikki...hold on," Jen paused, and Nikki waited for a good minute. "Sorry, had to get away from the table. Alright, what's wrong? Even if you're mad you still show up to rant about something. Was it Jone—?"

"_Don't_ say that name," Nikki hissed faster than Jen could say the name. "Okay, so it was. What'd he do this time?"

"You all should know by now. The mall should know by now! The godforsaken country should know by now!" Nikki shouted angrily, throwing her hand into the air. Bad move. She whammed her hand into the lamp, sending it flying off the nightstand and onto the ground, crashing the bulb. She looked at the detached lampshade, and then to the shattered pieces of the bulb, frowning in sadness. If that wasn't her heart right now, she didn't know what else was.

"What? Did he say something stupid? Act repulsive? Thrown out by your parents?" Nikki had wished it was all those things. "You don't know how much I would love to see my dad attack him. That would never happen, but a girl can only dream... dammit," Nikki let venom seep on the last word.

"Okay, this can't be phone talk. You need to get here. _Now._" When Jen ordered for something, not too many people wanted to protest. Fear got to them before a one man riot did. "But—! Fine... I'll be there in twenty."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, so tell me everything," Jen said, sipping at her latte, eyes narrowed on Nikki. "Before I say a word, you spill any of this to Caitlin or anyone, I will kill you for this. I'm serious. I don't want anyone interfering."

Jen made her scouts honor, more focused on what Jonesy did. He was always screwing up something; Jen just didn't think it'd be this bad. "Well... you know how we planned to hit up that new joint just past Caitlin's place?" Jen nodded, praying Jonesy didn't try and go for the bar.

"He was a no-show," Nikki said defeated, her anger being coated by a hazy sadness. Jen tried not to spray her latte across the table slamming the cup down. "HE WHAT?!" she shouted, startling both Nikki and the woman towards the counter. If there was one thing any guy had told Jen, they mostly said it was just wrong to stand someone up. Showing up late with no excuse was better than that. Way better. "I'm surprised you didn't know..." Nikki muttered.

"Well, he didn't really come home that night either," Jen added, biting her lip. "And... right now, apparently he's.... away," she also said, quoting what her 'dad' had mentioned earlier. Jen normally didn't refer to him as her father. It just didn't sit well. "Oh... I see," Nikki said in a bored tone, but her eyes were glaring at her coffee. "Uhm... well let's see, did he call you after that?"

"No. I tried calling once or twice I think, then I just ended up falling asleep. The last thing I heard from him was the 'Jonesy' style of saying it'll be fun. And that was four hours before." Jen pursed her lips in disappointment. "You know, I expected something like this from a shallow idiot. Not that Jonesy's much different, but... I just thought he was...better? Oh...shit," Jen cursed, Nikki thinking she meant the drip of coffee on her shirt.

"Nikki, don't look now, but I think the restroom awaits for you." Nikki didn't spin, she just stood, and did as told. Jen faced forward, trying to stay composed. For Nikki's sake, she had to act normal. "Hey Jen," she heard the Garcia utter words he didn't deserve. "Hey," she responded, trying to smile. It came out as more of a twitch of her lip. "You feelin alright?" Jonesy asked, leaning over to see her squeezing her latte. "Any harder and it just might burst," he smiled.

"Oh... yeah I'm fine. Just... Coach Halder again. You know, the normal," she breathed, feeling her phone buzz. "Is casanova setting up another date?" Jonesy teased, leaning over to see her phone. "Hey! Paws off dumb bell! I told you I don't like people reading my stuff!" Jen shut her phone and slid it back into her pocket. "Besides... I have a question. Where were you last night? You didn't come home. Not that I care... I got a peaceful night's sleep," she said truthfully. Normally Jonesy was the first to burst into her room and slam a pillow over her face, shouting, "what a wonderful morning!"

"Oh... I was um..." he didn't finish, and looked at the two coffee cups on the table. "Is anyone else here with you?" Jen shook her head, "someone left theirs," she lied smoothly, wishing he would just spill all of his horrible deeds. She half pictured herself yelling like Coach Halder to get it out of him. _Just spit it out Garcia! _She yelled internally, tapping her foot anxiously.

Jonesy rubbed the nape of his neck, his lips pursed in guilt, "well... I sort of..."

"What? Is something wrong? Did your date with Nikki crash?" Jen asked innocently, waiting for him to gloat like an idiot and then cry about his mistake. "I wasn't really with Nikki..." he muttered. "I mean yeah I like her! A lot! But uhm... plans changed I guess? Don't say a word to her Jen! I'm begging you! I'd rather her just be pissed about the surface of it all," he put his hands together in a plead. Jen slowly nodded, and then shook her head. "Jonesy, if she finds out, I'm not gonna lie to her. But I gotta say you really screwed up. I'd probably be screaming if it wasn't for rent-a-cop right outside," she jerked her thumb to the window, where Ron was standing with his arms crossed, nose lifted in the air suspiciously.

"Oi, thank you Jen. I owe you one!" He used that smile he always used when he tried to make amends. Jen shrugged, and half smiled, "Yeah, you do. This conversation isn't over Jonesy!" she hollered as he left. Jen then gave the a-ok for Nikki to come back.

"So what'd he have to say?" Nikki asked annoyed. Jen almost didn't want to speak. Jonesy had begged her to keep quiet. He was her friend too, and stepbrother. But Nikki was also a friend. Nikki deserved to know... but then it'd be better if she only knew the surface, like Jonesy had said. Nikki grabbed her coffee and stood, growling, "Alright, don't say. I don't want to know anyway. I need a walk. Before I really do break down and chase him through this mall. I can't believe that sorry son of a bitch!" Nikki hollered as she walked out with Jen beside her.

"Hey, I need to find Caitlin for a second. You coming with?" Nikki asked Jen, who was staring at her coffee intensely, like a child would to a new toy. In Jen's peripherals, she caught Jonesy freezing on the spot. "No, I'm going to stay. I'll catch up though alright? Take a breather for me Nikki. Don't worry about it!" Nikki rolled her eyes, and trudged on. Jen stormed towards Jonesy, who was grabbing his hair frantically. "You were with her the whole time?! Jen! You lied to me! What did you say?!"

Now Jen could blow up insanely and not have everyone stare. "Are you insane?! You blew off a date with Nikki for some cheapo slut?!" Jonesy flinched, and shook his head, "it wasn't a cheapo slut... It was Kate Jennings." Jen had heard of her. She was the rich bitch that Tricia was trying to befriend, and kept failing miserably. "Kate Jennings actually went out with you?! You both are idiots then!"

"Aw Jen don't be that way!" Jen's coffee burst in her hand, the cup spilling into the puddle. "I can't even call you human!"

"It was a mistake! I was nervous about taking Nikki! We've been on iffy terms lately! I went to checkout the place before I went to pick her up, and Kate was there. Things sort of... took off?" Jen's eyes narrowed, "then tell me why you didn't come home?" she asked accusingly, just like a mother would. Jonesy didn't answer that. Instead the Garcia turned his head away and sucked in a breath nervously. Jen's eyes flashed up and down his body before hollering, "AUGH! You are so dead Jonesy! I'm disgusted to even know you right now! That's just low!"

"Look, I know alright?! It was a mistake!" Jen's blood boiled, her skin jumping a little when Jude appeared, Sally latched under his arm. "Sup brah?" he mentioned to Jen with a smile. She'd been a little closer to Jude than they both thought to happen, ever since his split with Star over a year ago. But right now, Jude wasn't her focus. She huffed, and shook her head, "well whatever happens, I'm not helping you Jonesy. And neither is anyone else You're on your own."

"Jen you can't! I can't face her after this! Please don't do this!" Jonesy begged. Jude watched the two of them, wondering how it was possible Jen could make Jonesy crumble like this. He was a tower now. Even when they were 16, he stood over all of them. Jen shook her head, and turned around to walk away. She half expected Jude to come with her, but she was more worried about finding Nikki.

"Duuude... you really had her steamin," Jude said, looking at Jen's back. "She's still hot when she's pissed... haha," he laughed, earning a cringe from Jonesy. "Dude don't say it like that. It's creepy," he flinched, and shook his head. "What wuzzat all about anyway bro? You look down. Waaaay down," Jude asked, looking at his friend. Jonesy dropped into a chair and let his head crash onto the table. "I stood up Nikki," he muttered, groaning in guilt. "I forgot all about it once Kate walked over!" he called.

Jude blinked, and looked past Jonesy, "you mean Kate Jennings? The hot chick over there?" Jonesy's head snapped up and to the left, catching the long blond and green eyes waving at him. "Y-yeah..." Jonesy said quietly. "Shit, you gotta hide me man! I can't see her!"

"Why? She's crazy hot. Besides... I don't think Nikki's gonna want to see you after last night. It's best to move on to a different current mah man... but what you did was wrong. Just wrong," Jude said in his laidback tone. Jonesy sighed, "yes, I know Jude. I've heard that. I know that. How am I going to get Kate off my—?"

"Jonnesssyy?!" Kate squealed, throwing her arms around him from behind. "—back? Kate! Hey...um...what brings you here?" Kate batted her mascara covered lashes and grinned, "you left in such a hurry this morning we didn't eat together! What do you say for lunch?!" she offered. Jonesy looked at Jude for help. "Sorry bro... but I follow Jen's orders. I gotta catch a lady friend mahself. Later maaan!" Jude sped away on Sally, leaving Jonesy to fend for himself.

"Uh...Kate! Listen, I'd love to get lunch. That'd be—ah?!"

"Great! Let's go!" Kate yanked him up from the chair, and paused, her large green eyes looking up and down, before putting a hand to her mouth, "oops! Silly me! I'm really sorry!" Jonesy felt even more sorry. "Oh...Nikki," he said, hating the predicament he was in. His hand in Kate's? Perfect timing. Nikki was standing with Caitlin and Jen on either side, their eyes skeptical on Jonesy.

"Ooohh, are these your friends Jonesy?" Kate asked. She was dumb as a doorbell, but that didn't stop guys from asking her out. "It's nice to meet you all!" she giggled, and bounced her head in delight. Jen had to admit she was pretty, but her head was full of air. Just...air. Caitlin didn't like her, and she was already pissed at Jonesy for committing the worst crime possible. But Nikki, was furious. "well, I'm sorry for the short meet, but Jonesy and I have a lunch date!" Kate leaned her head against his arm, and he bit his lip, almost waiting for one of their fists to reach his face.

But Nikki just pulled a plastic smile, and said in a clone-like voice, "have fun!" she waggled her fingers, and Kate did the same. "let's go Jony! I was thinking we'd do Mexican! Then you can teach me all of your wonderful Spanish! Or maybe we should just do sweets? We missed out on that last night," she babbled on and on while she dragged him away.

Caitlin tugged at her ponytail, her blond hair now much longer. She knew Nikki would rather die than act like a clone. Which meant she was far beyond upset. "Oh I'm so sorry Nikki! You know, Jen and I can straighten him out for you!" Nikki just shook her head and said, "hope she's worth everything I wasn't," and with that, she turned to leave for home. The mall had nothing left for her. Right now, the walls of her room, and her broken lamp was all that she wanted.

"Good luck," she added, before passing through the doors to the mall, not caring or bothering to turn back to Caitlin and Jen's calls for her to come back. No, not this time. She'd had enough. There was only so many chances she could give Jonesy, and he used them like his luck at getting and keeping a job. There was only so much heartbreak and disappointment she could deal with. Nikki only had so much strength left. Jonesy wasn't going to suck her dry, not again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to all that read and reviewed! ^-^ It helps! Teehee!

Okay so now onto the next chapteerrr :P

* * *

"Beep...beep...beep..." Jen slowly blinked her eyes open, squinting at the bit of sunlight coming through her window. _That's not my alarm..._ She thought, hearing the beep in a deeper tone that the annoying high digitized one. "Beep... wake up sleeping beauty!"

She turned her head a bit, to find Jonesy on his knees, staring at her with a sheepish smile. "Morning!" he said, trying to find a way back in her good graces. But Jen just frowned, and rolled away. "Get out Jonesy. I don't want to talk to you."

"Aw come on Jen! Please? You know I would never do this!"

"But you did!" she shouted, and drew her pillow over her face. Thank God it was Saturday. It had been two days since the incident at the mall, and three since Jonesy's screw up. Things had only gotten worse. Nikki barely said anything at all anymore; not even Jen could get her to crack. Caitlin had been doing her best to keep Wyatt and Jude away from Jonesy.

"Jen..." she heard him say once, feeling he hadn't moved an inch. She moved her pillow and stood up, walking past him quietly. "Jen! Come on! You can't treat me like this!"

"The hell I can Jonesy. Besides, aren't you with Kate today?" she hissed through her teeth, still not looking at him. She'd expected him to freeze up and stutter, and when he didn't, it made her turn to look at him. The tower of a person she called her stepbrother had his shoulders slumped, looking depressed. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. Normally Jonesy pulled this sort of move on Jen, knowing she was sympathetic.

Only this time it was different. It wasn't an act. He really did look...sad. But there was one thing stopping Jen from giving in so easily. Nikki. _"Don't you dare try and do something about this Jen. I told you, I want nothing to do with Jonesy. Got it?"_ Jen had sworn on her grave she wouldn't help. "Ugh!" she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, shocking the Garcia. "Jen?" He asked.

"Stop doing that! Stop making that face! I'm not falling for it this time!" she shouted, and crossed her arms, puffing air. Jonesy cringed, and then shrugged in defeat. "Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, his lips barely moving. He went to move past Jen in the doorway, shoulders still slumped, head hung low.

Jen rubbed the nape of her neck, regretting having shouted at him. If he really, was truly depressed about it, she just made herself look like a bitch. While she watched Jonesy climb down the stairs, she heard Diego in her ear. "He was serious..." he muttered.

"Oh shut up Diego!" she hissed, and went to catch up. "Jonesy wait," she called, tugging at his shirt. "Hm? What?"

"I'll do it... I'll help. But get this straight. If you don't try your hardest to fix this? Next time I won't help you. I swore that I wouldn't. You have no idea what shit I'm going through to save your ass. Just... stop looking so depressed. It's disgusting," she admitted, her face a bit red. It wasn't everyday she told her stepbrother she cared enough to help.

"You do love me!" he chirped, a smug grin on his face. "NO! I'm doing this to help friends! At this rate I won't see Jude at all!"

"Pshah... Jude would find a way. He barely uses the phone he's got now."

"Caitlin abducted it," Jen said quietly. "I didn't find that out until I tried calling. Now she won't leave me alone! I do have to help you!" Jen whined. Jonesy only smirked in response, "see what happens when you guys try to be stiff?" Jen half smiled and rolled her eyes. "No... this is what happens when you screw up. Oh, and my helpings come with a price. You can make my breakfast," she patted his shoulder, and walked into the kitchen.

Thank God she taught him to cook. Jonesy puffed, but then nodded to himself. If it was going to do him any good, he'd make breakfast for Jen as long as he needed to. "Scrambled right?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

~*~

Caitlin had both Jude and Wyatt trapped—in—her room, while she did her hair early morning. "Looks nice," Wyatt complimented, glancing at the door casually. Only way out, was there. He was closest. _Sorry Jude... every man for himself._ Jude looked at the girl who spun before her full length mirror. "Caitlin?"

"Yes Jude?"

"Why are you trappin us here all the time? I'm gettin kinda hungry, and I haven't had time with my tunes or my board in two days. I'm goin crazy!" Caitlin bit her lip, and then smiled at the two. "Don't worry about it. We're just... figuring some stuff out." She heard her phone ring, and looked at the caller ID. _I'm so praying that's Jen! We might just get outta here!_ Wyatt cried internally.

And it was Jen. "Now? But I thought you weren't... ooohh... You know she won't like it!" Caitlin said in a warning like tone. "Who won't like what?" Jude questioned in a whisper, receiving a shrug from Wyatt. "I guess so. But I'm still holding true. Even if I want to help. Okay, bye." Caitlin slipped her phone into her bag and looked at both Jude and Wyatt.

"We're going to the mall. So let's go," she waved the two of them to follow her, climbing into her car. "Feet off the dashboard Jude," she swatted at his legs, pulling from the driveway.

They met both Jen and Jonesy at the mall, no Nikki in sight. Well, of course there wouldn't be. At least, not now. Wyatt dropped down beside Jonesy, Jude between him and Jen. "Thank God you called! We were hostages!" Wyatt hissed thankfully. Caitlin sat down as well, frowning. "Even on my day off I have to look at that stupid fruit..." she glared at the Lemon. "But Cait, you don't work there anymore."

"I know, it still haunts me. And now it's like bad luck. Every time I get near this thing I see a cute guy... taken." Jen chuckled and shook her head. Caitlin used to find half of her 'the ones' right at the lemon. She was just sour since her last breakup, which was right by... you get the idea. "Anyway, besides that, I thought you said you weren't going to give in this time Jen? Did he give you the puppy eyes again?"

Jonesy shook his head, smiling confidently, "I didn't do jack. This... was all Jen my friends." Jude smiled lazily at the girl, "you're a softy brah..."

"Well jeez... just rub it in," Jen blushed and rubbed her arm. Jude leaned on her shoulder and chuckled. "Alright brah, what's the plan? I heard Nikki talkin to that guy Brianator," Jude explained. Caitlin gasped, putting a hand to her freshly glossed lips. "Brian Henson? No way! He's like waaay hot but kinda scary..."

Jen frowned, despite the soft blond hair tickling her neck. Jude ditched the cap, and went for a spazzed mess of hair. Surprisingly, it still looked good. "Nikki wouldn't dare go near him. I mean she could probably take him, but she wouldn't do it!" Wyatt turned to hear laughing, finding Nikki planted next to Brian on a bench, in her skinny jeans and jaggedly cut top, her tanktop underneath to hide the exposing pieces. Caitlin got Nikki out of the simple tank and baggy jeans look, not changing her face at all.

Caitlin convinced Nikki she had a good body, enough to sport a cuter, more trendy look. So neon, skinnies, and crazy shirts were her thing. Caitlin also got the girl to do something with her hair. Two short ponytails never complimented enough. Jonesy leaned onto his hand and frowned, "that kind of cute should be sitting with me."

"That kind of cute wants to sit with you," Caitlin reminded. "And boy does she look cute," she giggled. "I'm surprised that she got Brian to sit with her though. It's kind of shocking." Nikki's eyes met Wyatt's, who spun around and looked at Jen horrifically. "Shit she saw me!" Jude raised his hand and waved, dropping it when Brian's scowl met him. "I think we should move," Jude suggested. Jonesy shook his head, "She won't come over here."

"Yeah! She's not that mad!" Caitlin agreed, nervous to be around Brian's scowl. "Or maybe she is..." Caitlin corrected, yanking Wyatt from his chair. "Let's go!" she called. Jude tagged with them, ditching the comfortable position of Jen's shoulder. "Just stay calm, and talk to me," Jen told Jonesy, facing him with an assuring look. "Won't she get mad at you?"

"She doesn't know I'm helping. You're related to me, partially. I can't _not_ talk to you," Jen stated the obvious, rolling her hand like they were deep in conversation. She didn't dare face Nikki. Not when Jonesy was sitting with her. Even if Nikki didn't know, Jonesy's presence made her twitch. Literally.

"True, but besides that, you wouldn't last. You love me too much!" Jen rolled her eyes and spat sarcastically, "of course of course," she really did try to change the topic now. "You think Caitlin will let Jude off the hook for a day?"

"Maybe a night, for like two hours. Unless you're planning on putting them into this whole mix as well," Jonesy explained, tracing invisible patterns into the table. "Dammit... it's not that I don't want to help you, I promised Nikki I wouldn't!"

"Well she seems fine to me," his eyes glanced over to her and back sadly, more annoyed than anything. "Don't think like that. This _is_ your fault." Jen inhaled quietly, and tried to think. "Well... maybe I could talk to Brian about this."

"About what? How I screwed up? He'd shut me in a locker and turn that into a ball of metal!" Jen giggled to that. Jonesy talked a bunch of shit, but he had his limits. "No no, about Nikki. I wanna know if he's into her. Hopefully he's not. And I don't think Nikki can withstand someone whose so... what's the word...?"

"much of an asshole? Or we can play nice and call him a bully," Jonesy put on a fake smile, and Jen nodded. "Bully would work. If he's not into her, I'll have him make her life a living hell. She'll have to come crawling to someone!"

"That someone being the oh so great me?" Jen stared quietly, and he took it back. "Anyway, basically yes."

"And what if he's into her?"

"Well, you know a ton about sabotage. Hell you do it to me all the time. You set up plans, Caitlin and I go to work. Nikki will have to come back," Jen said promptly, slamming her fist into her other hand. Jonesy bit his lip, turning his head to look at Jen. "Um... any chance we can run?"

"Why would we run...?" Jen asked, looking around. She found Kate bouncing her blond hair around and talking to Nikki and Brian, who didn't look very interested. "If Kate sees me, I'm screwed. I can't get away from her! She's like a leech! I don't know what she sees in me!" Jonesy raised his hands innocently. "Wait... I take that back."

"I'm not sure what she sees either," Jen agreed, pushing back from the table, her chair screeching across the floor. "Jen!" Jonesy hissed, yanking her behind the lemon. "Kate must be really stupid to go out with you..." Jen muttered with a delighted grin. "you know if Nikki heard that she'd probably pound your face in," Jonesy quibbled back, eyes narrowed. "she went out with me too. Lotta chicks have. They dig me!"

"Because you're a lie! And that stupid latte move? Yeah that's gotta stop." Jonesy rolled his eyes and looked around for any signs of Kate. "You're just jealous."

"Jony? Jony sweetie where are you? I saw you at the table! Are you playing hide and seek?" Kate squealed. Jen could picture little speech bubbles full of hearts around her. "I'll distract. You just get the hell out of here," Jen explained, and threw herself from the shielding lemon. "Jen? Why were you hiding back there? Is Jony there?"

"No! No Jonesy here! I dropped my keys. You know, its normal," Jen tilted her head as Kate would. "Oh that sounds normal! Could you tell Jony I'm looking for him? Daddy wants me home soon and I can't keep waiting," Kate pouted, and then tried to smile again. Jen forced a giggle and twiddled her fingers, "I'll be sure to tell him!"

Kate pranced away, waving to Nikki and Brian again. Jen checked behind the lemon, and saw that Jonesy wasn't there. _Okay, he's probably looking for Wyatt or something..._ Jen decided to make her way towards Nikki. "Hey Nikki," she said casually, avoiding contact with Brian. "Oh hey. What was that about?"

"I guess Kate drove him crazy after two days or so. You know how he is," Jen said normally. Nikki rolled her eyes and said, "yeah, I know. Too well."

"Is he a problem?" Brian automatically assumed. Nikki smiled and went to nod her head, but Jen cut her off. "No no! He's a friend! Nikki and I are friends. Aren't we?" Nikki sat back in on the bench and forced herself to smile, "yeah, he's a friend."

"Oh okay. I see," Brian said, and then smiled. Jen found it unreal how he was so calm. Must have meant he _was_ into Nikki. "Hey Jen, I talked with Caitlin earlier today. You free?"

Jen pursed her lips and shook her head, "sorry, crammed tonight. I'm taking care of the idiots. All three," she smirked, and Nikki chuckled. "I feel for you. Catch you later alright? Bye Brian," she stood, waving in a way that made Jen question. _Shit..._

"So..." she rocked on her heels nervously, scratching her head. "Hey Jen?"

"Yes?!" Jen folded her hands and pressed them to her chest quickly, tensing her body for any sudden movement from him. "You feeling okay?" he asked, reaching forward to move a tress of hair caught on her lip. "O-oh, y-yeah I'm fine! Haha... um.. can I ask you something?" Jen sat herself down beside him, his smile slowly falling. She prepped to ask, and also to hear him get angry.

"Duuuude... Jen's lost it man!" Jude pointed, catching Jen sitting beside Brian. "The Brianator's gonna kill her!" he gasped with wide eyes. "I didn't even get to kiss her goodbye! Aw poor Jen!" Caitlin rolled her eyes and whapped the back of his head playfully. "Chill out Jude, she's just talking to him. You and Wyatt are free tonight. I'm keeping Nikki busy. Jonesy, you're with Jen, got it?" Jonesy nodded, "anything to keep away from Kate!" he whined.

Jen exhaled loudly, and then looked at Brian, his face relaxed, hands unclenched. "Are you by chance... into Nikki at all?" As hard as she tried to sit calm and composed, fear kept itching at her. If he blew up in rage, what would he do? Chase her? Tell Nikki? Go nuts? Jen waited on the question, letting it hang above his head in a risky move. Now she had to wait for his answer.

Well that's a wrap for chapter 2! Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Keep em comin pleeaasee 3333

To: -Zemyx-LoveChild-

About the futuristic thing and what not, this is more when they're like 17-18. (Since I'm not really sure whose the oldest out of them all ^-^)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all who read and reviewed! Thank you for even reading! ^-^ Really appreciated.

Since Jonesy is my favorite character, he's joining me in the authors box next chapter! (yay! I love having my own box!)

* * *

Jen watched Brian sit back against the bench, his hands folded tightly together. Jude knawed on the seam of his shirt in anticipation. He was praying Jen came back without a scratch. "Well, it's hard to say really," Brian answered in an extremely calm voice. Jen jumped a little, and tilted her head.

"how so?" she asked, playing with her thumbs. "Well, I don't really know what it is about Nikki, but I like it. It's kinda crazy, but I'm actually a little nervous. She's sort of intimidating," he muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck. Jen's jaw fell open in disbelief. "Nikki... scares _you?!_ You're Brian Henson! The Brianator! People piss their pants when they see you!" She threw her hands into the air in shock.

Brian only smiled, "yeah, my rep is pretty bad huh? At first I thought she was gonna talk to me about that kid last week..." Jen vividly remembered someone at school testing Brian's patience that day. "But we just talked. She's really easy to be with. I don't get angry around her," he said honestly.

_Of all times to be a softy, why do you choose now?!_ Jen screamed in her head. "Oh, well that's sweet," she had to be truthful, it was. "I'm thinking about changing up my title. Maybe Nikki can help with that. What do you think?" Jen's lips were in a squiggle, adjusting her skirt, and then readjusting it. "Um... I don't really know. Nikki has moods," she answered.

"I think it's worth a shot. Thanks for the talk Jen. Catcha later!" he was already up and moving, leaving Jen to stare at her skirt in utter confusion. Everyone was around her a minute later, asking questions like they had no end. "What did he say? Did he threaten you?" Caitlin asked. "Does he like her?" Jonesy pressed, followed by Jude's cry of joy. "You're alive brah! You're alive!"

"Nikki scares him," Jen exhaled, making the voices stop. After a minute of awkward silence, Jonesy smirked proudly, "then we have nothing to worry about."

"He wants to ask her out," Jen said, and his smug grin fell away. Jude patted her shoulder, and then lazily looked at Jonesy. "Duuuude, what are we gonna do? Nikki's like... a part of us man," he answered. Jonesy looked over at Brian's back, which was disappearing around the corner. "Jude, I have no idea."

Jen frowned, and then slammed her fist into her hand. "We have to sabotage! That's the only way to go! We've got a weekend to plan you guys, and then we strike! If we can make them split, with enough convincing while Nikki's vulnerable, Jonesy can pick up the pieces!"

Caitlin snapped her fingers and smiled bright, "that's perfect! But... what should we do to make them split...?" Wyatt bounced his head in thought, and then shook it slowly. "I dunno..." he said in a depressed tone. It had to be one thing that made him sigh like that. Serena.

"Hi Wyatt! What's...going on?" she peered around everyone to see them in a circle, crooked smiles on their faces, looking like they were about to commit crime. Legally, they probably were. "Uhm... just... talking. You know, the normal?" he squeaked, giving a squinted smile.

"Oh, that's cool. Well I'll catch you all later!" she cut the small talk and strode away, not hearing Wyatt sigh in agony after it. Caitlin bit her lip, and looked down at her phone. Wyatt had to get over Serena. It was driving everyone insane. And she felt bad for him. As soon as his heart got close to almost healing, she'd pop up with a favor or tears for his shoulder.

Caitlin thought about throwing Wyatt into one of those teen speed dating sessions they held around, but last time they did and he found a good girl, he began talking about Serena for a straight five minutes. He never saw that girl again. Caitlin drew in a quick breath and stamped her foot. "That's it Wyatt!" she yelled, startling the teen. "Something wrong Caitlin?" Jen asked, leaning over to see her slamming her phone shut and slapping it into her purse. "You are coming with me, and you are getting a date!"

She yanked him forward and forced him to walk at his side. He kept at her pace easily, but was afraid to turn back. Caitlin could be aggressive if she had to. And frankly, he wanted to keep his face in order. _I'm sounding more like Jonesy every day..._ he said internally, sighing heavily. "Where are we going?"

"To find yourself a new girl. Serena is one fish out of bajillions! _Pick a new one dammit! You're driving me insane! _I'm taking you to a local computer and throwing you onto a date site whether you like it or not!" Wyatt was tired of Caitlin's attempts to get him someone new. He appreciated her concern and all, but this was just too much. Though, her glare and tone of voice made him quietly go along.

Jonesy dropped beside Jen and slid an arm around her casually, "well, I guess Wyatt's getting a new date huh?" Jen shrugged indifferently, and crossed her legs, puffing air and crossing her arms. "We need a plan and fast. Jonesy, what do you think we should do?" she asked.

As Jonesy sucked in a breath and readied to give his proud speech about his skillage in sabotage, he flinched. The look on his face made it seem like he'd just heard nails on a chalkboard. "Jony! Jonyyyy!"

"Damn... help Jen! Get me out of here!" Jude's eyes widened, and he pointed, "Kate Jennings? No way maaan!" Jonesy glared at his friend, "that's old news man. Keep up! Help Jen!" he turned his attention to his stepsister, praying she would assist. Jen shook her head. "This will give me time to think. Break it off with Kate! Bye!"

Jen dragged Jude somewhere off in the mall, leaving Jonesy to deal with the bubbly blond. "Jony sweetie I found you! How are you? I missed you! Jenny said she didn't know where you were. Were you playing hide and seek?" she giggled in a happy tone, dropping into his lap and sliding her arms around his neck.

"Ah...Kate..." Jonesy wavered nervously, trying to kindly pry her arms from his body. With his karma the way it was, Nikki was sure to appear around the corner with coffee in her hands, and earn a loud greeting from Kate. "So, I was thinking that we could do lunch? And then we can go to that far out bar we met at! It's like an early anniversary teehee!"

When she snuggled herself in his collarbone, he took his chance to make the face of gag-me-with-a-fork. "Kate, I can't. I'm kind of busy today."

"Awwww, but you're not now are you? You were just sitting with Jen! You know, you shouldn't be so snuggly with your stepsister. It looks weird," she admitted. Jonesy held his sigh of annoyance. This is why Kate was classified as the bitch of the rich. "She's just my sis Kate," he clarified, wincing as she traced the pattern on his shirt. "I know, it's just...strange don't you think? I should be the only one close to you. Right?"

"That's...just it. We had a one night deal. It was fun, great! But...you're not really my type Kate," he caught her wrist, refusing to let her hug him again. "What are you talking about Jony? We're soulmates! You don't think I actually date men with less money than me do you?"

_For an airhead, she's got some standards. Even if they are ridiculous,_ Jonesy thought, watching her babble with explanations. "you stood out to me Jony. I'm willing to accept the fact you don't live a life like I do! Aren't I caring? Teehee!" she giggled and tilted her head happily. "You aren't really that much of a priss," Jonesy said honestly. Jonesy watched her bat her lashes like she was innocent through and through. And it hit him. That's why he took up on her offer to hang out for the night.

He let go of a perfectly amazing girl, that he'd been chasing after for years, because a popular, rich, airhead with a body and short dress wanted to take her place? Jonesy knew what he did was horrendously wrong, but now that he admitted the real reason, it was just low. No wonder his reaction the next day set Jen off. He wasn't fighting wuss tears and feeling immense guilt. He hadn't locked himself in his room and hid from the world.

Okay, so maybe Jonesy didn't go to those extents when he was sad. But hollywood projected a pretty good summary for what happened when guys screwed up. "Kate, don't get me wrong, you're hot, rich, and very..." he couldn't use the perfect word. "bubbly and cheery. But this won't work. Sorry," he set her onto the bench rather than his lap, and stood up. "I've got someone else in mind," he said honestly.

"Jenny?"

"No no! Of course not! It's just...someone alright?" Kate's wide eyes watched him as he tried to explain and walk away. It was so much easier when it wasn't with a popular chick from school. "It's me isn't it?! Because I'm blond isn't it?!" her lower lip quivered, and he flinched. _Shit, don't start crying!_ The last thing he needed was a crowd to see a breakup in the midst of the mall.

"I thought we had something special Jony! I'm not just a one night sex toy!" she cried out, and hugged her purse to her chest, her makeup smearing. "This is the worst day of my life! This is why I don't date poor men! They break your heart!"

"I'm the only one you've gone out with!"

"and I learned my mistake! Well fine _Jonesy!_ You and your little slut, a word I never use, wherever she is can go rot in a ditch! You'll pay for breaking my heart of diamonds! This is war Garcia! And war is baaadd! Worse than the tear in my prototype designer dress at Spring formal last year! Uagh!" she screeched, and stormed away. Jonesy stood in utter shock. The babbling idiot just claimed war was worse than her designer dress?

He needed to get out, and do something. Suddenly the mall just didn't seem like a fun place to be right now. His only laugh was Kate and her pitch about the war thing. _Haha...designer dress..._

~*~*~

"MY CAAAARRRR!!!" The Garcia dropped to his knees, his eyes leaking rivulets. He didn't notice it when he got into his car to leave the mall, being he was talking with Caitlin and the rest. Jen got a ride home from Nikki early, so he was going to ride solo. Believe it or not, Jonesy slaved over house work and his short time at his jobs to pay for the car. And since he was so bad at keeping jobs, it was hell hard to earn this beauty. He cherished it like no other.

"Jude! My cars been keyed! My baby!" Jonesy hesitated to reach for the damage, the pain of the mark cutting through him like a knife. "Bummer man, how bad?"

"It's bad enough man! Bad enough!"

"Ah... you should get that checked out. I'll catcha later man, food is calling to me!"

"Yeah..." Jonesy shoved his phone in his pocket and sighed heavily. After ten minutes in front of his keyed door, he staggered inside and found Jen in the backyard, a book in her lap. Jonesy remembered Jen screaming at him for being too hyper. Right now, he had an argument for that. He was exhausted, and he'd barely done anything all day.

Or was that the same thing? He didn't care, right now anyway. "I'm bushed," he whined, dropping onto the extended chair and throwing his arm over his eyes. "Hm?" Jen asked, still not looking up from her book. "Girls are tiring Jen..."

"Che, about a week ago you would have said they're easy—ah?!" Jen moved her book to block her chest as Jonesy swung his arm. "Kate keyed my car woman! She keyed my damn car!" Jen stifled a giggle, only because she was surprised it hadn't happened already. Jonesy had done plenty of things to plenty of girls to get his car keyed. Maybe even jolly ranchered. But he did work hard for that car, so she had to feel sorry for him.

"Well Jonesy, instead of moping over this...how about you think of ways to sabotage?" Jonesy looked up at his sister, eyes narrowed in curiosity. "You're really set on this sabotaging thing huh?" Jen just smiled, "I'm a good girl according to you remember? And besides, Nikki can't date that beefy hunk of an anger ball. He's just...not right."

"Si senorita... si...you know Jen, as much as I've been thinking about this, maybe I'm just not right for her. I know sounding weak and depressed is weird for me, but think about it. We've been through this over and over. And over!"

Jen inhaled quietly, noting Jonsey's admittance of weak and depressed. "Jonesy... you remember when you and Nikki were here? Watching a movie? And Nikki ran into a little, obstacle?" Jonesy's lips twitched, before nodding slowly. "But what's that got to do with this?"

"Listen Garcia," Jen ordered, "even though it pretty much scarred you for life, you still went back for her. If that's not dedication I don't know what is," she said through a small smile, encouraging her brother to bring back his arrogant ego.

Jonesy peeked up at her and then smirked, "I won't say it, but being in these situations brings out the sweetest of you."

"Don't get used to it. You're still a disgusting, arrogant, self-righteous pig. I just don't want to see my brother and friend hurt." Jonesy scoffed, noticing how Jen _actually_ used the word brother. Normally it was just Jonesy, or idiot, maybe even pig if it involved girls. But to defend Nikki, she had to use something else.

"Thanks Jen. I really do owe you one. More like a thousand, but I'm not one for debt."

"What is this family circle time? You two never hang out this much. At least not alone. Is this some sort of weird brother sister non related relationship?" they both looked over to find Courtney standing in the doorway, her eyes wide. "What? No! We're just talking!"

"Okay, but if Jonesy comes home with a rose don't say I didn't tell you so," she said aloud, before walking back inside. Jen rolled her eyes and looked back at the sky. "So any ideas yet?"

"Jen you are killing the fun in sabotage and destruction! It can't be a dragged out process. You make up a plan, and go for it."

"You would know that," she said with a smile, taking it back before hurt settle in on Jonsey's face. "I didn't mean it I'm sorry," she said quickly, watching his eyes flash back up to hers. "I'm good," he smiled, and stood up, dusting his blue jeans off. "I should do something about that mark before I go anywhere else. I'm probably going to kill her next time she bobs her head. Got anything for a nasty key mark?"

Jen pursed her lips and shut her book, tucking her feet in between the cushions on the couch. "Er...ask mom. She may know where all the supplies and stuff are."

"Thanks," Jonesy walked inside, and Jen heard him scream at Diego for accusing them of their interaction. Jen had to admit, they looked pretty close, but wasn't that the image of brother and sister? Who were also friends? Jen just shook her head and set her legs on the ottoman, staring up at the stars. It was pretty weird how she and Jonesy worked. It was even weirder that her step brother was her old crush.

"_sometimes you just over think a little too much Jen..."_ Jonesy had admitted to Jen one time when she nearly hyperventilated from all the over processing. Jonesy was sometimes right to stand on two feet when approaching a situation. That she could practice. "He's so weird," she sighed, and thought about Nikki, wondering how the sabotage would work. What exactly was it?

READ BELOOWW

Well that's a wrap for chapter 2. I forgot the authors box down here -.- I sometimes do that. NOW HERES THE DEAL SO LISTENNN! I need some ideas. I would love to hear what you guys think should happen next. I need enough sabotage plans to cover about 3 to 4 chapters. If you guys come up with anything please leave a review and I'll give it a shot! (I don't take credit, you will be posted in the authors box at the top for creating the idea) Please please please I need hellpp! :)


End file.
